The Lost Heir
by killjoythefish
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle doesn't know what to expect when Roselyn James Potter shows up at his manor, but it sure wasn't what he got. After all, what could the daughter of the people who killed his wife and child possibly say to him that won't make him kill her? Good!Riddle Good!DeathEaters, Evil!OotP Dumbledore/selectWeasley/Hermione bashing, M for past noncon/abuse FemHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue**

 **Warnings: mild language**

A lone figure hurried down the long pathway towards the large manor in front nestled cozily between some hills. The figure was small, giving them the appearance of someone young, though their face was not visible making both their gender and age unknown. They pulled their cloak tight around their body, attempting to give themselves some cover from the strong wind that was threatening to knock them over.

Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle, known to the larger part of the wizarding world as Lord Voldemort, watched the figure as it hastily made its way towards the manor doors. He had felt the wards be set off long ago, he was a powerful wizard he always knew when someone was on his property, however, he had decided not to do anything about it yet. For whatever reason, the wards registered the person as not just a non-threat, but it welcomed them, letting them passed through entirely unharmed. Tom knew the strength of his wards and the wisdom of magic, and had decided to let what was to happen, happen, and react accordingly. Mother Magic had treated him well when he listened to her.

As the figure got closer to the manor, Tom headed away from his bedroom window and down the stairs in order to prepare to meet his guest.

"Lucius," he called, as he stepped out of the door.

His second in command was by his side in a matter of seconds. "Yes, my lord."

"Lucius, I know it is a change from how deranged I have been in my past years with you, but I do remember when we were friends. Brothers even. Do not call me lord anymore."

Tom hated the Potter brat, he truly did, what that child's parents had done to him and his family had been unforgivable, but he was forever thankful that whatever the brats blood done to reset his sanity. He had been unbelievably cruel to his remaining friends and family in his grief, and something in the ritual in the graveyard had reset all that, once more gifting him with his brilliant mind, as well as a renewed sense of morality.

"Of course my lor… Tom. Of course Tom. It is so strange to have you back." As Lucius said this, a sad smile crossed the publicly stoic man's face. Everyone had a public self, Lucius' was a stone cold mask, but in reality he was a loving family man. One who had been through a lot, and was willing to go through much more in order to ensure the protection and safety of his family.

"I apologize once more for my actions, though I will never be able to truly express my sincere regret for what I did to you." Tom looked down at his feet, a small show of his guilty conscience.

"I understand Tom. What happened affected us all."

"Thank you for your understanding Lucius." Tom placed a hand Lucius' acrumantala silk robe clad shoulders, "Now, we are about to have a guest. Please gather Bellatrix and send her husband to answer the door."

"Guest? Who's coming? I wasn't aware you were planning on meeting anyone today."

"I wasn't," Tom replied. "But the wards have other plans. They permitted someone on to the property and they have almost arrived. I want to see them in the meeting room."

Lucius chuckled. "I shall bring them to the throne room my lord."

Tom's head fell into his palms. "I can't believe I made a throne room during my insane period. How big of a megalomaniac do you have to be to make a fucking throne room? A fucking drama queen."

"Lord Voldemort? A drama queen? The thought never even crossed my mind." Lucius shook his head. "Sir Snake face was one for the dramatics. Anyways, I shall go collect the others and have our guest let it." Lucius long blonde hair flipped over his shoulders as he turned away, his snake topped cane clicking against the floor as he walked.

Tom headed in the other, straight towards the throne room in order to meet his unannounced guest.

It was about ten minutes later, when the doors to the throne room were thrown open. Tom was settled on his chair at the head of the room, arms on the rests, head held high. He watched the figure lead in by Rodolphus Lestrange, flanked by both his wife and Lucius.

The figure was even smaller than he had thought, not even coming to Rodolphus' shoulders, and he wasn't an overly tall man. Probably not even over five feet tall. He tried to think of who it might be based on that information, but there was no one he could think of. The fact that the figures face was still shrouded by the cloak wasn't helping any.

"Let go of me," came the figures soft voice, shaking their shoulder trying to through off Rodolphus' hand. "Please let go of me."

Surprised by the desperation in their voice, Tom nodded at Rodolphus indicating it would be fine to do as the figure asked. As the hand was removed, the figures shoulder's sagged in relief.

"Thank you."

"Who are you?" Tom asked, attempting to get straight to business.

"I must speak to Voldemort. It's important. Please I must see him, I need help."

That was a first, someone seeking out Voldemort. Most avoided Voldemort, even those he considered close at one time or another. Voldemort wasn't someone you went to for help.

It was strange not to be him anymore, to be back to being Tom, old face and all. Hence why his guest couldn't recognize him as Voldemort.

"Who are you, and why do you believe Voldemort will help you?" Tom questioned.

"Please, he's the only one who can protect me. I need to be kept away from Dumbledore. Please, Severus sent me," the figures soft voice grew thick as they began to beg. "Please Severus Snape sent me, Voldemort is the only one strong enough to protect me."

Tom made eye contact with the other in the room. Severus had sent this person? Now it made sense how they had gotten past the wards, Severus had given them the password. But why? They hadn't heard from Severus in weeks, he had been deep undercover in the Order of Phoenix.

"Reveal who you are, and I will bring you to Lord Voldemort."

The figures head dropped towards the ground.

"You have to promise not to hurt me. At least not now. Please. That's all I ask, just hear me out before you hurt me." Their pleading voice was full of emotion.

They were scared, terrified even, and for whatever reason, Tom wanted to listen to them.

"We will not hurt you until we have heard your story. I promise."

The hood clad figure nodded. A small hand peaked out from the cloak, reaching towards the clasp held tightly at the nape of the neck. The loop was quickly unhooked and the cloak fell to the floor.

Tom's mouth gaped, in what he assumed to be an altogether unflattering and definitely not regal fashion.

Standing there, short messy black hair lightly brushing her shoulders, green eyes wide and wet with tears, was Roselyn James Potter.

That in itself was shocking enough, but the state she was in added another level.

The dropping of her cloak had not only revealed the girl herself, but a big reason she might have been terrified of being hurt.

As her delicate hand dropped from her neck, it was placed delicately upon the young teen girl's stomach.

She was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

 **Warnings: none**

 **Authors Note: lots of exposition... sorry stuff will begin soon, hopefully within the next few days.**

 **Second authors note: I need internet friends, anyone else on here bored and lonely as I am? Ehh... self pitying aside, enjoy.**

 **Edit: 4/26/18 - fixing a few errors, no changes to story**

"Dear Merlin," came the soft, but still powerful voice of Lucius Malfoy. Tom understood the sentiment.

The implications of a heavily pregnant 16 year old noble unmarried lady coming to her greatest enemy were not good.

"You have to help me," the young girl pleaded, small pearly tears slid down her cheeks. "Please say you will still help me."

"I have already promised to hear you out, I won't go back on that because of your identity." Voldemort may have been a murderous psychopath, but Tom Riddle was a man of his word.

Roselyn fell to her knees before Rodolphus could catch her. The small tears from before turned to full on sobs. "Thank you!" She cried, burying her head in her hands.

"Tom made eye contact with Lucius, silent questions and answers being exchanged in a glance. With a little help from legilimency of course.

"Lucius and Rodolphus escort Lady Potter to a healing room, and contact Narcissa. I want her checked out before we speak. I'm going to try and contact Severus."

As she was brought to her feet, Roselyn spoke out once more. "Tom?" She asked tentatively.

Tom was slightly shocked, but was careful not to let it show. "You recognize me?"

Roselyn nodded. "Yeah from the diary, the ghost-spirit-memory thing that came out of it. It took me awhile to figure it out though. I thought you'd look older… and more snake like."

Tom chuckled under his breath, "Makes sense. I look different because with the reemergence of my sanity came my youthful looks."

Her mention of his horcrux was worrying, but he decided to question her on it later.

As Lucius and Rodolphus escorted Roselyn out, Bellatrix approach the throne. " my Lord, what is going on? Why is she here? Do you think this is some sort of trick?"

That was the question wasn't it? What's the potter air really seeking help from the man who had killed her parents or was this just some skin cooked up by Dumbledore in order to kill him? For some odd reason, he doubted it was the latter.

And what of the pregnancy? That was just a whole other level. While the muggle world has become more accepting of unmarried mothers, The wizarding world decidedly had not. Especially in the Ancient and Noble houses, Which Miss Potter was a part of. So how how this happened? It would have been some time during her time at Hogwarts based on how far along she seem to be. Who was the father? Was it that redheaded disgrace of a pure blood Ron Weasley? The youngest Malfoy had always complained how close they were. Tom thought the boy jealous, he himself coveting a friendship with the girl who lived, but perhaps there was more to it. Then of course there was the issue of how young she was. With wizards and witches long lifespan, most families waited at the very least until their 30s, the Potter's themselves being the anomaly here.

So why was Roslyn Potter at his doorstep alone, unmarried, and pregnant?

"I have no idea," Tom admitted finally, Though he was reluctant to in his pride. " though I have an idea who might."

"Severus," Bellatrix confirmed.

"Yes. My hopefully loyal spy, Severus."

Tom stood up and headed towards office, dismissing Bellatrix as he did.

Severus Snape.

Half – blood heir to the Prince fortune, And at one time a loyal friend and Death Eater. Tom had meant toward Severus, taught him the ways of the Dark Arts, and watched him grow into the youngest Potion Master in history.

But after… everything, Tom felt he had lost Severus. He'd never really doubted Snape's loyalty, though he thought Dumbledore would probably say the same, he couldn't help but wonder.

Had his one time friend given his prophesied do access to his home, or had Snape actually sent her to get help?

Tom reached his office, pushing open the large oak door. He walked over to his desk, pulled out his deceptively soft chair (thank Merlin for cushioning charms), and sat down. He rolled up the long billowing sleeves of his dark grey robes, And pressed against the Dark Mark, which stood out against his pale skin. As he did he thought specifically of the surly potions master, ensuring only he received the summons.

Tom didn't have to wait long. It was only a few moments later when the distinct sound of apparition caught his attention, causing him to look up from Tom didn't have to wait long. It was only a few moments later when the distinct sound of apparition caught his attention, causing him to look up from the paperwork on his desk.

There he stood, Severus Snape, in all his billowing robe glory. He had a strange look up on his face, almost nervous but hopeful. His obsidian eyes met Tom's own crimson ones, he seemed to know right away why he was summoned.

"Is she here, my lord? Roselyn? Is she safe?" He spoke quickly, which was hint enough for Tom that this was a serious situation. He hadn't even taken the time to bow, which at this point in his sanity Tom would have asked him not to do anyways. Plus he had called her Roselyn. Tom didn't think he had heard her referred to by the man in any way other than "the Potter brat" and "James Potter's spawn". Something had changed.

"She is Severus. Narcissa is looking her over now." Tom leaned forward in his chair, intent on beginning to question his servant when Severus spoke again.

"I have to see Narcissa first. I have to convince Roselyn to…"

Before he had the chance to finish speaking, the sound of an explosion rang through the ancient manor.

Tom glared at Snape, this has to be a trick. Potter was attacking. Snape on the other hand looked panicked, obsidian eyes wide with fear.

"We are going to go see what that is," Tom began, hissing through clenched teeth. "If it is what I think, I will kill you then her."

Severus was out the door in seconds, and once again Tom had doubts about if he truly knew what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

 ** **Warnings: Mention of noncom, not explicit****

Tom followed quickly behind Severus, matching each of the man's long strides.

The man seemed worried, but not about himself it seemed. He didn't seemed concerned in the least by the threats of death he had not long ago been presented with.

This is of course left Tom wondering what the man could possibly think was going on, but kept his queries to himself, knowing they would be answered in moments with their imminent arrival.

Soon enough, they arrived in the healing ward of the manor, which was shockingly silent. No hint of the earlier explosion, or the fighting that might have followed, in the halls outside each individual healing room. After a few moments of strained listening, Tom heard the sound of voices coming from one of the rooms to his right. Severus must have heard it too because he immediately headed toward the room and threw the door open. Both men ran quickly into the room.

The first thing Tom noted as he entered the room was the lack of fighting. There were no spells being thrown around and no bodies on the floor, so the explosion from earlier must not have been what he had originally thought it to be. The second thing he noted was that all of the décor that had once lined the room, were now either strewn about the room or completely broken. It seemed whatever explosion he had heard had destroyed the once lovely decorations.

Next he noticed the people surrounding the infirmary bed. The two whose faces they could see were drawn into visages of pure shock and horror, and considering on of the two people was the ever stony faced Lucius Malfoy that was saying something. Rodolphus, in addition to his shocked face, had turned an alarming shade of translucent. It was when he focused on the woman whose back was to him, whom he knew to be Narcissa Malfoy by the blonde locks that fell down her back, that he felt the overwhelming presence of magic and anger in the air.

He was surprised that he hadn't noticed it the moment he had stepped in, the poteen of it practically filling the room thick with tension. She must have been the source of the explosion. It was well known that children had emotionally charged spells of accidental magic, but it was true that in times of great emotion adults were known to have fits of it as well. Based on the intense feeling of anger that was blanketing the room, Tom would definitely say that was what it looked like had happened.

But why?

Before his question could be answered, he saw Severus dart forward to the bed, slightly moving Narcissa aside to reveal the one person in the room he hadn't seen yet.

There on the bed, just as he had expected, was Roselyn Potter. She was trembling, with what Tom assumed to be fear based on the expression on her face, the tears from earlier not yet dried up. Severus grabbed her shoulders and began looking over her frantically, something entirely out of character for the generally dour man. Seemingly not seeing anything too big to worry about, after all Tom couldn't see anything what else could there be to see, Severus stopped his examination and looked her in the eye.

"Roselyn, calm down. Breathe, and calm down." As Severus spoke to her the trembling became less pronounced, before she began to weep openly once more and fall into the man's arms. His arms wrapped around her, as he began more attempts to comfort her.

Tom stepped forward and placed his hand on Narcissa's shoulder to draw her attention. Her head quickly turned to him, their eyes met, and Tom saw the anger burning in her eyes.

"My lord," she ground out, seemingly trying to keep with pleasantries even as angry as she was.

"What was that explosion?" he asked, even though he had already guessed the answer.

Narcissa glanced over to the bed where Severus was still comforting the crying girl. "It was me, my lord. Not the girl if that is what you were thinking."

Tom admitted he had thought that, but went on to ask what had caused her to get so upset magical explosion was caused. Narcissa said nothing, but leant over to the table beside the bed and grabbed a piece of parchment that sat there.

She looked at it, then clutched it to her chest before saying anything. "I just wanted to see if there were any pressing issues to be dealt with. She looks fine, so I did just a basic diagnostic charm to look at injuries or things that may have affected her within the last week. My lord…" she seemed to wrestle with herself before she decided to speak. "We have to help her. I know she is your enemy, but she is still a witch, and as a member of the wizarding world someone needs to look out for her."

Tom just nodded, not sure what to expect from the parchment Narcissa was about to shown him, but knowing it wasn't going to be good. Narcissa's well-manicured hand reached out and handed Tom the diagnostic.

It didn't take Tom more than two lines into the diagnostic before he understood the woman's anger, and the poor girls fear.

He finished reading quickly, and the parchment fell to the floor.

There were more injuries than would expect anyone to have received in one week. The diagnostics showed that there was bruising and spell damage to be taken care of. But it wasn't that which was the most worrying.

It was the evidence of rape and attempted abortion charms that truly angered him. Especially as it was obvious from the scans, not a single one of the attempted charms were done with Roselyn's consent.

His eyes met Narcissa's, and he was sure the anger he saw in her eyes was now reflected in his. "Who did this to her?"

"I don't know my lord. I haven't had a chance to ask or even more thoroughly examine. I just got so angry, my magic exploded out of me, which of course terrified the poor girl and I haven't got a word from her since. My lord we have to help her."

Tom and Narcissa both turned their heads toward the girl.

Tom had many questions, but one was still burning, prominent in his mind. What was going on?


End file.
